To Shuffle Off
by Flaring Rhythm
Summary: All the visions end the same. I die. I just want to be strong enough to save my family. I want to save my loved ones, my friends. I want to defeat the unimaginable evil. But when the evil is me? Thats when it gets tough. Valduggery.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**In the end battle, it'll be good versus evil. **

**But what happens to those who belong to neither good, nor evil? **

**What happens to those who want to be good, but their nature slowly and mercilessly pulls them towards evil? **

**What happens to those who's loved ones stand with good, fighting evil, when you stand with neither? **

**What happens to those who stand in the middle of everything, but can do nothing? **

**What happens to me? **

_All the visions end the same. _

_You die, fighting unimaginable evil. _

_But what…but what, if that evil…is you? _

_Well then, I suppose. _

_We just have to find out, _

_Don't we? _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Sorry

_I believe that things happen for a reason and, in hindsight; I'd say things are a blessing in disguise- _

_Jonathan Fox _

The girl sat on the windowsill, the rain lashing down on her yellow Dr. Martins. The rest of her, despite the ferocity of the rain and the lack of shelter the little ledge gave her, was reasonably dry, because of the black umbrella she held loosely in her right hand. She could taste the salt in her tears as they ran in a continuous stream down her face, touching her lips.

She didn't want this to happen. To be burdened with this 'gift' to tell people's fates. But she'd taken a particular shining to the tall, dark haired girl and her Skeleton friend that she kept dreaming about. And she cried now, soft sobs, because of what would happen to them.

But she rarely cried.

Valkyrie Cain…Poor Valkyrie Cain, or Darquesse, she supposed, was her name. She didn't want the horrible fate to be true, that was to befall Valkyrie and Skulduggery,

And she knew, somehow, she had to help them, help Valkyrie, and help Skulduggery, with anything she could.

For such a dark, lonely child, she had a kind heart, and a chance she was willing to take.

She smiled slightly.

'Valkyrie,' she murmured as if Valkyrie could hear, 'Whatever happens- to your family, to your loved ones, to you- I am so, so sorry'

Then she sighed a shaky sigh, and dropped the umbrella, watching it fall to the ground. When she could just about make out the shape of the umbrella land on the ground, she slipped off the windowsill, and dropped casually, the sixteen floors of the building who's 16th floor windowsill she had been sitting on. She landed in a crouch, and then stood up straight, feeling the bitter cold rain lash down on her bare arms, soaking through her Rolling Stone's T-shirt and black tight jeans. She flexed her fingers that were hidden by her black leather gloves, and then started down the middle of the road, her long hair plastered to her scalp.

And her words were carried away in the wind, to be heard by her only.

'_So, so sorry_'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Seeking Help

**The future depends on what we do in the present**.

**Mahatma Gandhi **

Valkyrie had a mission.

She was Darquesse. That was the only thing she was sure of right now. And it was also the only thing she _didn't _want to be sure of.

She had to hide her name for good, so she couldn't become the monster so many people had foreseen she would be.

But she needed help.

Valkyrie Cain walked silently through China's library, searching for her.

She found her sitting in a plush red leather arm chair, a black notebook in her hand, writing in her delicate script.

'Ah, Valkyrie, how nice to see you,' China said, without looking up.

'Hi, China,' Valkyrie smiled half heartedly.

This time, China looked up and frowned.

'Is there something wrong, my dear?' She asked.

'I need some help'

'What can I do for you?'

'Sorry if it's a little vague, but I was wondering if you would know any particular trustworthy mages,' Valkyrie started carefully.

China pursed her lips, like she was thinking

'I need someone who I can trust to keep their mouth shut, and someone who would be willing to help me,' She continued

China was silent for a moment

'And I suppose you're not going to tell me what all this is about?' She asked.

'I would, but I really, really can't'

China nodded, and then jotted something down on her notebook.

'I know a man who can help you. He's a lovely man and extremely trustworthy with a kind heart. He's not my type.'

Valkyrie smiled and nodded

'I'm sure he'd help you with whatever it is you need help with,' China tore the piece of paper out of her notebook and handed it to Valkyrie. I was a name, telephone number and address. 'I'll call him in advance to let him know'

'Thanks China, really. You don't know how much this means to me,' Valkyrie said gratefully

China smiled then spoke

'And I suppose there is a reason you came alone?'

Valkyrie didn't meet China's gaze as she spoke.

'Nobody can know,' she said

'But what I don't understand is why you didn't tell Skulduggery…I was under the impression you two were like this,' China crossed her fingers.

Valkyrie hesitated.

'Um…China, I've really got to go now…' she said

China smiled and nodded.

'Of course, my dear. And good luck with whatever it is you need luck with,' China smiled, patting Valkyries hand.

Valkyrie couldn't help grinning appreciatively

'Thank you, China'

China returned her grin, and then Valkyrie walked away, back through the labyrinth of book cases.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter four- To tell, or not to tell.

_If we wait for the moment when everything, absolutely everything is ready, we shall never begin.  
- __Ivan Turgenev_

It was late when Valkyrie arrived home. She climbed through her window and the reflection greeted her and then went into the mirror. All the normal things Valkyrie would've done that day flooded into her mind.

They'd had history test that day. Valkyrie hadn't known much of the answers and a boy in her class had gotten a detention for shoving someone of their chair. They'd had pizza for dinner.

Thinking of food, Valkyrie stomach rumbled, and she sagged when she realized it was too late for her to go downstairs now.

She sat down on her bed and took the neatly folded piece of paper out of her pocket, in which China Sorrow's had written down a contact number for the person that could hopefully help her.

There was a tap on her window and Valkyrie jumped then quickly stuffed the square of paper under her pillow, then went over and opened the window for Skulduggery to climb through.

'Hi,' Valkyrie whispered when he climbed through.

'Hello, haven't seen you all day. I'm just dropping round to see how you are. So- how are you?' Skulduggery asked, taking his hat off and keeping at the same low tone Valkyrie was speaking in.

'I'm fine,' Valkyrie said, 'Just been catching up on homework and…stuff…' she trailed off.

Skulduggery nodded slowly, and Valkyrie went to sit on the bed. For a while now, Valkyrie had been reluctant to tell Skulduggery about her true name. People portrayed Skulduggery as somebody whose actions could not be predicted- and Valkyrie was not going to ignore that. Especially when it came to her being the destroyer of the world.

She would always remember Skulduggery promising her that she would never disappoint him, promising her he'd always stick by her, but she also remembered him vowing to destroy Darquesse before she destroyed them.

Which resulted in her being torn between to decisions.

To tell, or not to tell.

Skulduggery leaned against the wall opposite her and put his hands in his pockets and cocked his head to the side.

'Valkyrie, what's the matter?' Skulduggery asked suddenly, pulling Valkyrie out of her train of thought.

'There's nothing wrong,' Valkyrie said dumbly.

'I am a detective, and a good one if I do say so myself, I think I can work out when something is bothering someone, especially when it's my own partner'

Valkyrie smiled thinly, and pulled her knees up to rest under her chin, then she hesitated and got up to take the small doll Cassandra had given her from her desk. She took it with her and went to sit on the bed again.

She took a deep breath.

'Ok. There is something wrong,' she said

'See? I'm a genius.'

'Shut up'

'Sorry'

'Anyway…Do you remember when I was twelve…and we were fighting Serpine?'

'How could I forget? It was the wonderful time when you were quiet'

Valkyrie gave him a death glare

'Shutting up'

'Well…when we were fighting, and I knocked over the Book of Names…I saw my name,' Valkyrie voice was shaky now, and Skulduggery was silent.

'When I saw my name, I saw the name Stephanie Edgely, and I saw the name Valkyrie Cain, but I had a dream a couple of weeks ago I dreamt about that day. And then the dream whisperer thing whispered back my dream to me when I woke up…and…and…' Valkyrie was scared to go any further.

Skulduggery was silent, and he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, gripping her forearms softly. He looked into her eyes.

'And what, Valkyrie?' He said softly

Valkyrie opened her mouth to speak, and then:

'Stephanie? Stephanie, is that you, love? What are you doing up so late?' Her mother said, coming down the corridor.

Valkyrie jumped and panicked

'Hang on a second, mum!' She called back.

Skulduggery got up quickly and climbed through the window, disappearing into the night, and Valkyrie quickly kicked off her protective clothing and pulled on her shorts and Dublin football jersey quickly. She grabbed a random notebook and pen and sat down quickly on the bed.

Her mother, who had been waiting patiently outside the door, asked,

'Can I come in now?'

'Yep!' Valkyrie said ,struggling to keep her voice even.

Her mother came into the room and looked about, pursing her lips.

'I could've sworn I heard someone else in here…' her mother said.

Valkyrie hesitated.

'I was talking to myself,' she said dumbly. God, she was acting pretty stupid tonight, 'I as, uh, writing… I was reading it out...loud…'

Her mother looked interested but also confused.

'Oh? What are you writing?' She asked, coming over to her.

She looked at the blank page and raised her eyebrows then shook her head and murmured 'strange child, she gets it all from her father…' and then walked out of the room.

Valkyrie sat shaking from the after shock of nearly telling Skulduggery one of the darkest secrets of her life, and then nearly getting caught by her mother. She'd just have to wait for another day to tell Skulduggery.

She pulled the covers up around herself and turned the light off, so she was drowned in the darkness.

She didn't get much sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter five- The help

_Destiny __is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for; it is a thing to be achieved.__-_

_William Jennings Bryan _

The next morning, Valkyrie got a taxi from the pier to the address China had given her.

She paid the driver and got out of the taxi, and started up the gravel path of a cheery looking house, with flowers growing up the walls and a blue and white striped deck chain on the green grass.

Valkyrie hesitated and took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

A moment later, the door was opened, and an oldish, portly man with messy greyish blonde hair, stood, a broad smile on his face, his eyes creased at the corners with age.

'You must be Valkyrie Cain,' He said warmly, 'Please, come in!' He smiled

'Thank you' Valkyrie said, returning the smile.

She stepped into the house and looked at her surroundings. The house was bright and warm and normal looking, unlike so many other sorcerers' houses she'd seen on her cases with Skulduggery.

Crap.

She's forgotten Skulduggery said he'd pick her up that morning.

Damnit.

'Sorry, could you hang on just a second?' Valkyrie asked the man.

'Of course,' he smiled, 'I'll make some tea'

He sauntered down the hall into what was probably the kitchen and Valkyrie pulled out her phone and dialled Skulduggery.

He answered after the second ring,

'Hello?' He asked

'Hi, Skulduggery, I'm going to be a bit late this morning, I'm…um...busy with a project for history class' She said lamely. She was really going to have to make up a better excuse or next time she's be telling him she was being attacked by rubber ducks.

'That's…that's fine,' Skulduggery said, 'Call me when you want me to come and pick you up'

'Thanks Skulduggery, really,' Valkyrie said with a sigh of relief.

'No problem, behave yourself for gods sake'

Valkyrie smiled

'I can't promise anything'

'Good girl,' Skulduggery replied brightly

Valkyrie hung up and the man came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea. He handed one to her.

'Let's sit in here, then,' he said.

Valkyrie nodded and then followed him into a brightly coloured living room. Valkyrie sat on a leather arm chair and the man sat facing her.

'Sorry for not introducing myself earlier,' he said 'My name is Patrick Aurora, because I was born on St. Patrick's Day. It's kind of cheesy but still, it could've been worse. I could've been born on Pancake Tuesday…' Patrick said, smiling.

Valkyrie laughed

'So, China Sorrows called in, telling me the great Skulduggery Pleasant's partner required my assistance.' Patrick said, getting down to business

'You know Skulduggery?' she asked

'Not well, no, but I have had a few run-ins with him. He's an interesting character I must say'

Valkyrie nodded

'Anyway, I don't suppose you know why China sent you to _me_?'

Valkyrie shook her head

'I just told her I needed someone I could trust'

'Well I happen to be probably one of the most trustworthy people you will ever meet'

'That sounds like a good start'

Patrick laughed

'It is indeed. I can also help you with anything you need helping with. Within reason, of course. I will not destroy anyone or anything or break the law in anyway; neither will I mess with someone's free will. Those are my only terms'

'I don't think what I need breaks those terms'

Patrick smiled

'So tell me what it is and I vow on my life I shall help you until my assistance is no longer required. I vow not to turn against you, no matter what it is you are about to tell me. That is a guarantee'

Valkyrie nodded and took a deep breath.

Ok. Right. Ok. She could do this.

'You've heard about the whole Darquesse thing, right?' Valkyrie asked

Patrick nodded and said nothing.

'And you've heard about Skulduggery and me taking down Serpine a while ago?'

Patrick nodded.

'Well…when we were fighting Serpine, the book of names fell. And I saw my name there'

'Yes…?' Patrick urged

'And I saw my true name,' Valkyrie took a deep breath again, 'My true name…is Darquesse'

Patrick froze, and stared at Valkyrie in total shock.

'I don't…I don't understand,' He said quietly, 'You're…'

He didn't know how to finish.

Tears stung Valkyrie's eyes. That was it. He wouldn't help her. She knew it.

But Patrick sat upright in his chair, a determined look on his face.

'I'll help you with this, Miss Cain. There has to be a reason for this. Because there is no way in hell you would destroy the world on your own free will. You have a good heart'

Valkyrie smiled with relief

'Thank you so much, Patrick. I really need your help with whatever it is coming for me'

'I will always be at your service, Miss Cain. I'll meet you in two days, here. I need time to do some research, devise a plan,' he said. He got up and lead Valkyrie to the door, and they stepped out into the sunshine.

'You're a good girl Valkyrie. Just remember, it doesn't matter what your name is, all that matters is what's in here,' he tapped his head, 'And here,' he put his fist to his heart, and Valkyrie nodded determinedly.

On the taxi back to the pier, Valkyrie was thinking about everything Patrick had said, and thinking how thankful she was that he was going to help her.

She thought over his words again, trying to think what might happen to make her destroy the world.

_There is no way in hell you would destroy the world on your own free will. _

Valkyrie's eyes widened. That was it- that was the answer.

She remembered a conversation she had had with Skulduggery once,too.

_If someone was to find out your true name, they would have full power over you. They could get you to do anything they want you to do and you couldn't resist. Your free will would no longer be yours. _

And that's when Valkyrie new.

Of course she wouldn't want to destroy the world.

But somebody else- would.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter six- Apology

_I should have known that it wouldn't be long until you, you've got me standing in an awkward position with unwanted attention and a need for explanation-_

_Kate Nash, Skeleton Song_

Valkyrie slid into the Bentley beside Skulduggery, and he started driving. They drove in silence for a while, until Skulduggery spoke.

'How are you?' He asked. He sounded concerned.

'I'm fine,' Valkyrie replied, shrugging.

'How did your project go?' He asked, sounding suspicious.

'Oh, it went fine…'

They elapsed in silence again, and Skulduggery drove on. They arrived at Skulduggery's home, and he unlocked the door and held it open for Valkyrie.

She walked into the biggest living room and sat down on the sofa, taking her coat off and draping it over the arm of the chair.

'What were you going to tell me last night?'

Valkyrie looked up to find Skulduggery looking down at her with his hands in his pockets.

Panic coursed through Valkyrie, as she had no idea what to do or say. She worked to keep her face composed, but it obviously wasn't working because Skulduggery sat down beside her and cocked his head to the side, almost sympathetically.

'You can tell me anything, Valkyrie' He said.

Valkyrie dragged her eyes up to look at him.

She took a deep breath.

'Skulduggery, I'm so, so sorry…'

**HHHHHAAAA HAHAHAHAHHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! MEHEHEHEHE! **

**How evil am I ? **

**Oh yeah, and I you know the way I write quotes and stuff at the top of each chapter? Well it's now going to be quotes from songs, random people, and the Skulduggery Pleasant books : ) Hope you're enjoying the story so far, guys! **

**Signing out, **

**Flaring**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter seven- Plans For Her Demise.

_Sometimes help comes in the strangest forms- _

_Anon _

'What? What's wrong?' Skulduggery asked, worried this time.

'I'm…I can't…I can't tell you,' Valkyrie said, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

Skulduggery was silent and still.

'Is it something bad?' He asked quietly, his voice even.

'Yes'

'How bad?'

'Very bad. You'll hate me for it'

Skulduggery snorted.

'I don't think I could'

'Not even…not even if it was about the end of the world?' Valkyrie held back a sob.

Skulduggery cocked his head to the side.

'Is it about Darquesse?' He asked, 'Are you having nightmares or anything about her? We're going to get her Valkyrie; we're strong enough to do this. We'll kill her, don't worry'

Valkyrie couldn't say anything. Even if she'd wanted to speak, she couldn't of. All that came out of her mouth was a quiet 'Oh' then Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her, and despite Valkyrie being scared of what he'd said, she melted into his embrace and sighed shakily.

Skulduggery's phone rang and he broke away, stepping out of the room to answer it.

Valkyrie wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself tightly. She'd tell him another time.

Skulduggery walked back into the room briskly.

'That was Ghastly on the phone; he wants us to come round immediately, he says he got some news on Darquesse'

Valkyrie paled.

'Are you ok?' Skulduggery asked

'Yep, I'm fine, let's go'

Valkyrie stood up and grabbed her coat and they left the house, closing the door behind them.

Ghastly welcome Valkyrie and Skulduggery and motioned them inside.

Tanith and Fletcher were sitting at the table in the well lit kitchen, talking and drinking coffee.

Ghastly, Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat down too, and Ghastly looked at them in concern.

'Darquesse, as you already know, is coming in a few years time, but we need to be prepared now. We need to be able to take her down _before _she destroys the world. But I've heard something about her. But I got a call from Cassandra, and she said she had visions of Darquesse as a young girl. She couldn't see her face, but she knew she wasn't much older then 18 or 19'

Skulduggery was silent for a moment.

'There has to be something more to this,' he said, 'I wouldn't think anybody that age would even imagine destroying the world. Nevertheless, we _do _need to start taking action now, if we intend on stopping this'

They started planning, and Valkyrie knew she couldn't be there for two reasons.

One- she didn't want to hear her friends planning how to kill her.

And two- if she really did turn into the horrible person who would destroy the world- she didn't want to know the plans. She didn't want to be strong. She didn't want to be able to know what they had planned. She needed to let them kill her, no matter how hard it may be to accept, but she needed to save the world and not destroy it.

She realised how sick she felt now and she slumped sort of in her chair. Trying to block out their plans.

'Valkyrie? Valkyrie are you ok?' The smooth voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

'Hmmm?' She mumbled, looking up.

Everyone was looking up at her with concern.

'You look very pale,' Skulduggery said, tilting her chin up to the light so he could see her face better, 'and tired.'

Tanith reached across the table and put a hand to her forehead.

'She's burning,' she said.

'Do you want to go and lye down?' Skulduggery asked, his voice concerned.

'Yeah, please,' Valkyrie smiled gratefully. She needed to sleep- and escape all the plans.

'I'll be back in a minuet,' Skulduggery said to everyone else, then got off his seat and followed Valkyrie into the living room, a hand on her back.

Valkyrie slumped into the room, lay down on the sofa. She was shivering now, Goosebumps appearing on her arms.

Skulduggery took of his overcoat and draped it over her.

'Thanks,' Valkyrie mumbled

'No problem, just get some rest'

'I will,' Valkyrie managed a smile

'Good girl'

Skulduggery gave her a very gentle hug, then turned and walked out of the room. Valkyrie felt herself drifting off to sleep, but she was still conscious.

After a while, she heard footsteps come quietly into the room and felt someone sit down at her feet.

'What do you think is wrong with her?' She heard Ghastly ask

'I'm don't know, but I'm worried about her. She's been acting different lately,' Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie felt someone brush her hand lightly. She opened her eye a crack. It was Skulduggery.

'I thought you said she was just worried about the whole Darquesse thing?'

'It's not like Valkyrie to act this way, though. I'm going to talk to her alone when I get the chance. She said she has something to tell me, but she said it's something awful.'

'Oh.'

'She said I'll hate her for it.'

Ghastly snorted.

'Not likely.'

'That's what I said.'

'Well then it's a good idea to talk to her'

'I will'

Someone knocked on the door twice, and Ghastly left to answer it, Skulduggery right behind him.

He opened the door wide and a girl with dark green eyes and long fair hair, looked at him.

'You're going to require my help, Mr Bespoke,' She said, then looked at Skulduggery and Fletcher and Tanith who had joined them, 'All of you are'


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter eight- The beginning of the End.

"Who are you?" Ghastly asked. This girl was small, with big eyes, and despite her fiercely determined and serious expression she looked innocent. Young. But Ghastly still felt he should be intimidated by this girl.

"That doesn't matter at this moment in time. Right now, however, you must all pay attention to me- where is Valkyrie Cain?"

"She's asleep. I'll get her," Skulduggery said, turning and striding towards the living room, disappearing around the corner.

There was silence for a long moment, between the remaining people standing in the corridor.

"It's nice to finally meet you all in person," the girl said, a hint of a smile on her smooth features.

Fletcher raised an eyebrow.

"Finally meet us in _person_?" He asked incredulously.

"I shall explain later"

Skulduggery came back in with Valkyrie at his side, looking sleepy.

Skulduggery's phone rang, and he turned to answer it, walking into the kitchen.

They elapsed into a slightly awkward silence again; everybody looking in every possible direction except at each other, excluding the girl, who stared straight ahead at Valkyrie, her eyes the only things portraying emotion. Pity, perhaps. Definitely anxiety.

Skulduggery returned from the kitchen, his movements urgent.

"Who was that?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say, and I didn't recognize his voice, but we have to go now, I'll explain on the way. Ghastly, you follow behind me in your van."

Everyone was slightly confused except for the girl, who only looked very shocked and very worried. She did not say anything, but followed the group quickly. Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher got into Ghastly's van, and Skulduggery, Valkyrie and the girl got into the Bentley.

Valkyrie paled as they winded round the cul-de-sacs and streets of the estate Valkyrie had visited that morning, to meet Patrick.

She saw thick, black smoke billowing up, and she heard sirens.

Valkyrie's fears were confirmed, when they pulled up at Patrick's house, and she orange flames lapping up at the windows, the roof was nearly fully burned away. The house was destroyed.

They all jumped out of the car and Skulduggery ran, disguise in place, to a fireman standing close by.

"Is there anyone in there?" Skulduggery asked, pointing to the house.

"Two of our men our in there now, getting the owner of the house," the fire man replied, appraising Skulduggery's odd appearance.

"Yes, thank you," Skulduggery nodded. He turned and strode back to where Valkyrie and the girl were standing.

"Get back," Skulduggery said, taking Valkyries hand and leading her back, the girl right beside them, "Unless you want to be burned alive"

Skulduggery put his hand on Valkyrie's shoulder, and they silently watched the flickering flames.

"It has begun," the girl said. Her voice flat, her expression unfathomable. Valkyrie turned to her quizzically, and she could she the reflection of the flames in the girls emerald eyes, "They are getting rid of the allies, the help."

Skulduggery turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

The girl did not reply, but observed the crackling flames silently. Valkyrie was sure she could see her face soften slightly, from relief.

Just then, the two fire men came out of the house, holding a man between them, who was coughing, his clothes ripped and black from the char.

Patrick.

Valkyrie realised Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher had joined them, and together they all ran to Patrick, who was being tended to by a nurse and a police officer stood near, taking down notes and asking Patrick questions.

"I have no idea how the fire started," Patrick said, pausing to cough, "One minuet everything was fine and I was sitting in the living room reading, then I could feel the heat and smell the smoke, I could see the orange flames and I tried to get out the front door but it would not open. The back door was blocked by the flames, and so were the French doors. Then the fire brigade turned up and I started yelling and that's when they found me."

The police man nodded, and jotted down something in his notebook, and then he walked away.

The nurse dabbed a cut on Patrick's forehead, and then walked away too, probably to get a bandage.

"Hello, Skulduggery," Patrick said warmly, looking up and smiling.

"Patrick," Skulduggery nodded in greeting, "Good to see you again."

"Likewise, my friend."

"This is my partner Valkyrie Cain," Skulduggery said, putting his hand on Valkyrie's shoulder again.

"Ah, Valkyrie, pleasure to meet you," he smiled, shaking Valkyrie's hand too.

"Hi," Valkyrie said. She was thankful that Patrick did not give anything away.

"Do you know what happened to your house?" Skulduggery asked.

"I don't. It was just a terrible accident, I suppose."

"This was not an accident," the girl said, addressing everyone, "This was done with intention. I suggest you get to somewhere safe and do not tell anyone where you are. Do you understand?" She was addressing Patrick that time.

"Yes…but do you mean to say someone is trying to kill me?"

"Not just you."

"Oh."

"And I am afraid that is all I can divulge for now."

"Certainly. Thank you."

The girl nodded.

Valkyrie was silent. This could not be good.

"We'll be in touch, Patrick," Skulduggery nodded, then her turned and the group followed him back to the Bentley and Ghastlys van.

"This is just the beginning," the girl said to Valkyrie as they walked, and Valkyrie could see the sympathy and worry in her green eyes, "This is the beginning of the end."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter nine- Darquesse

"_I may disappoint you, but you have never disappointed me. And you never will" – Skulduggery Pleasant, Dark Days, page 200. _

Valkyrie and Skulduggery returned to Skulduggery's house, and the sky was a dark grey colour now. The clouds were large and dark and threatening heave rain.

Tanith and Ghastly were staying at Ghastly's house, and Fletcher had gone wherever Fletcher spent the nights. The girl, earlier in the day, had bid them goodnight and said she would be back round tomorrow.

Valkyrie knew the meaning of what the girl had said when she had said "They are getting rid of the allies, the help."

It meant whoever Valkyrie asked for help, help to cover up her name, were being killed off. And it was just the beginning.

She had to tell Skulduggery. She thought she could do this by herself, but even in that somewhat insignificant act of the burning house, it was clear that someone was willing to expose everything about magic, to kill anyone, in order to get to Valkyrie. In order to leave her helpless. And it was clear that this person or people were very powerful, and very capable. Which is why it made Valkyrie think the burning house was insignificant. No effort involved. A mere warning, because Patrick was hardly harmed.

Yet.

So she could not do this herself. Especially without her friends.

The again, she thought, if she told her friends, word would spread of who she really was, and she would loose friends and gain enemies.

This was going to take a lot of work.

Skulduggery had his back to her right now, as he looked out the window thoughtfully, his disguise off.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie began, and her voice broke already. But she did not mind at that moment. She had other things to worry about.

Skulduggery turned to her quickly, stunned by her unhappy tone. He walked over to her, moving to put his hands on her shoulders. Valkyrie moved away from him and tears stung her eyes.

"What's wrong, Valkyrie? Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

Valkyrie couldn't help thinking of Skulduggery telling her she would never disappoint him.

"Remember what I said the other night? About me seeing my given name and my taken name? In the Book of Name when you fought Serpine?"

"When _we _fought Serpine. Yes, I do remember that."

"Well…I saw my true name too."

Skulduggery was silent.

"I'm Darquesse."

Skulduggery continued to be silent for a long, painful moment, and Valkyrie walked back a few paces, till her back was pressed against the wall. She could feel the hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Then Skulduggery turned, his movements stiff, and he walked out of the room, and Valkyrie heard him open the back door then close it again behind him, and she slid down the wall, and put her head in her hands.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter ten- Relief.

_It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend. _

_-William Blake_

Valkyrie did not know how long she had sat in the dark living room, her chin resting on her knees. She kept very still, as if even the smallest movement would trigger another round of tears.

After what she thought was probably a long while, she got up stiffly and wiped away the remaining tears that had dried on her face.

She walked out of the living room, and down the hall. There were no lights on, and dark shadows danced along the walls. She came to the back door, and opened it slowly, stepping out into the cold night. The moon was out.

She shut the door behind her and stood beside the still, thin figure.

"I'm sorry," Valkyrie said quietly. Her voice barely broke through the calming silence in the air.

"I know."

"I should've told you earlier."

"I agree."

"So…so what do you think?"

Skulduggery turned his head to look at her. He was silent. Valkyrie turned back to looking at the moon.

"I don't know," He said eventually, "It doesn't seem right, that you are Darquesse."

"I wish I wasn't."

Skulduggery said nothing, but nodded.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was scared to. And honestly? I have no idea what to do now," Valkyrie continued, her voice flat, "You hate me now, I get that. You have right to." Her voice wavered now.

"I will never hate you, Valkyrie."

Skulduggery's tone surprised her. It was calm, velvet as usual, but held a fierce sort of determination.

"I'm going to destroy the earth, Skulduggery," big tears rolled down her cheeks now, as she realised the truth in her own words, "I'm going to kill everyone. You should stop me before I have a chance to," she bowed her head.

There was more silence, then she felt Skulduggery's hands on her shoulders, and he stooped down to her height.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked a smile in his voice now, which brought Valkyrie great relief, "You, my dear, are mine, to put it quite simply. And I absolutely refuse to turn against you, never mind _hurt _you. Do not bring that up again, if you value my sanity."

Valkyrie's face broke out in a grin. She sniffed and wiped away her tears with the back of her sleeve. She looked into his big black sockets.

"What sanity?"

"Precisely."

They stood in a comfortable silence for a long time, just staring at the star studded sky.

"Let's go inside," Valkyrie said eventually.

Skulduggery nodded and patted her shoulder comfortingly, and they walked into the house.

Valkyrie came into the largest living room in the house and lay down on the sofa.

She soon fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank'n you to Druna who helped me choose the lyrics! :D And of course, Sean and Nathaniel… **

Chapter eleven- Gone.

_Things changed on the day you packed up your bags and you ran away _

_-3OH!3, R.I.P, Streets of Gold._

Valkyrie awoke the next morning to see that there were many people in the house. The room was not full, but it was crowded. She recognised most of them, but a small group stood off to the side, murmuring among themselves. They honed many glances.

"Valkyrie, get up," Fletcher Renn said, his voice filled with panic.

"What's going on?" Valkyrie asked, sitting up.

Fletcher hesitated.

"We tried calling you a million times, then we came here and you we let you sleep. It's nearly 2:30," he said, avoiding the question.

"What? I slept all that time?"

Fletcher opened his mouth to answer but she held up her hand.

"Never mind that. What's going on?"

She realised people were listening in on their conversation, but she didn't care right now. She had never seen so many mages she knew, and some she didn't, crowded in one room and looking panicked. As a rule, mages generally didn't panic. They just prepared.

Fletcher hesitated again, running his hands through his hair to make sure it still looked ridiculous. Then he spoke softly, but urgently.

"Skulduggery's gone."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter twelve- Here

When your heart is broken, you tend to do ridiculous things, and think irrationally. This usually results in more heart break. Until one not only has a broken heart, but a broken mind.

-Anon.

Valkyrie stared.

"What?"

"We tried calling him, then you. Nobody answered so we all came here with her and those guys," Fletcher gestured to the girl and the group she stood with, "And Skulduggery wasn't here, and the Bentley was gone. We rang China and she said he wasn't at the library so _she _came round and we called around and ended up with _this _lot and still no Skulduggery."

Valkyrie felt her face fall along with her heart. Had Skulduggery left her, because of what had happened last night?

"He wouldn't run off like that," China said, seeing Valkyrie's expression.

"He must've been kidnapped," Fletcher said.

"Well he must've been captured really, really quietly," Ghastly said.

"We have to find him," Tanith said, sitting down beside Valkyrie and hugging her shoulders, "Are you Ok, Val?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Valkyrie said flatly.

So Skulduggery had left her. He'd left her when she most needed him. She felt a strong hatred towards him at that moment. He was unbelievable.

"We need to find him," Ghastly said.

"Don't bother," Valkyrie said trying to keep calm. The murmuring in the room died down and she could feel all eyes on her.

"What?" Tanith asked

"I said don't bother," Valkyrie snapped.

Everyone was silent, and Tanith pressed her lips into a thin line, looking at Valkyrie with an unfathomable expression. Valkyrie kept her eyes trained on the ground and scowled.

"C'mon, Val," Tanith said, helping Valkyrie up. Together they walked into the other living room and Tanith shut the door.

Tanith sat Valkyrie down on the sofa.

"Now, what happened with you two last night?" Tanith asked.

"Nothing."

"Did you two fight?"

"No."

"Did you say something that would've upset him?"

"Of course not!"

She mentally kicked herself for acting appalled at the idea of saying something that would hurt him. She wanted to _kill _him.

"…Did you two…?" Tanith gestured helplessly with her hands and Valkyrie stared, her mouth wide open.

"What? Tanith! I can't believe you'd even _think _that!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just thought…Never mind. Anyway, what _did _happen?"

"Nothing happened, Tanith. We just went into the house and I slept. Nothing happened."

"I don't believe you."

"Nothing happened!"

"So why don't you want to go and find him? When he was trapped with the Faceless Ones…well, you were pretty beat up over it, _and _you were determined to get him back. Why not now?"

"He's probably fine," Valkyrie grumbled.

Tanith sighed and got up.

"Well we need him. And I know you do too."

She opened the door and Fletcher, Ghastly, and a few teenaged boys Valkyrie didn't recognise fell into the room with a _thump. _They'd obviously been listening.

Tanith rolled her eyes and Valkyrie stepped over them testily.

"Boys," a girl from the strange group snapped. She was young and blonde and pretty and her eyes held many emotions. They were a piercing blue.

The teen boys who had been eavesdropping clambered up and shuffled over to the group, taking their place near the back.

Everyone was herded into the living room and Valkyrie sat with Tanith, Fletcher, China and Ghastly on the sofa. The group sat on the floor, cross legged. The girl remained standing. Three children who Valkyrie had assumed were with the strange group stood at China's side, looking awkward and anxious.

"Right," Ghastly started, looking at the bizarre people that occupied the room. He paused for a moment. "I honestly do not know where to begin with this."

"Let us start with the facts," The girl said, coming into the middle of the room, "Skulduggery is gone. We have a bizarre and extremely rare, very gifted gathering of people here. And we have not got much time.

Darquesse," the girl's eyes briefly flickered to Valkyrie, "is coming in a very soon. Much sooner than the Sensitives have foreseen. We need everyone we can get to fight. And we need to prepare now. Are there any Necromancers in here?"

Nobody raised their hands, except Valkyrie.

The girl's eyes turned the deepest black and her expression turned very, very serious.

"No Necromancer," she began, her tone a warning, "Is to know about us. _Nobody _is to know about this, full stop. But if any Necromancer finds out about this, we are in _big _trouble. Do you all understand?"

There was a murmur of agreement and the girl nodded.

"Good. Now. Onto the subject of the missing Skulduggery Pleasant."

"We could try and track his phone," Fletcher suggested. He knew his avid C.S.I watching would come in handy one day.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," A teenage boy grinned. He had an American accent and a deep, throaty voice. His hair was dark and styled in an equally ridiculous way to Fletcher's. He had light green eyes.

Fletcher grinned back.

"Great minds think alike," he said, and they high fived.

"And fools seldom differ," the girl sighed, shaking her head at Fletcher and his new found hair friend.

Valkyrie smiled, but it did not touch her eyes.

"What I think we should do, is forget about Skulduggery for now."

Everyone turned to look at the young man who had said that. He stood up. He was tall and blonde with dark eyes, and he was handsome. His clothes were old, but the deepest of black. He wore a ripped trench coat, over black jeans, and a black button down shirt. His boots were black and scuffed.

Valkyrie vaguely recognised him…for the Necromancer temple.

"You're a Necromancer," Valkyrie blurted out.

He nodded and smiled.

"I am."

There was an ominous silence, as everybody froze, waiting to see how the girl would react.

She stalked across the room, after a long moment of silence, until she was face to face with him. She looked furious.

"It is best if you leave," she snarled.

She was a good head and a half shorter than him, and yet it seemed like she towered over him. The Necromancer stood to his full height, and stared down at her, his expression complacent.

"I have no reason to. I don't mix with Solomon Wreath and his band of idiots. I find them increasingly tiresome. I do, however, know some Necromancers. But they're on our side, if that's what you're worried about."

Valkyrie knew he was telling the truth. She'd often seen this Necromancer and Solomon fighting and hurling abuse at each other. She had to admit it was amusing to watch.

But now she was curious as to why the girl was so against Solomon, as the young Necromancer had indicated.

The girl was silent for a moment.

"Fine. You can stay. But you must not go anywhere near the Necromancer temple. That goes for any other Necromancers in this room."

The Necromancer nodded.

Then she turned and walked away from him and back to where she had been standing.

"Right. As aggravating as it may to be to admit this, the boy is right. Skulduggery is not our main priority. We need to prepare. Things are a lot more complicated than you have determined."

"How so?" A young boy asked. He stood with the group.

"I cannot divulge, at this moment in time."

"Darquesse is coming," he said, growing impatient, "We don't _have _much time."

"I believe you are mistaken, boy."

"Yeah?"

"Darquesse is not _coming_. For she is already here."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter thirteen- Solomon

_Keep your friends close, and your enemies' closer- _

_Anon _

_A dark silhouette glided noiselessly down the deserted roads, passing abandoned cars engulfed in flames, destroyed houses, screaming people. It walked confidently, through a strange haze which never lifted. _

_It did not flinch when it stepped over corpses of the civilians. It did not run to help when it passed casualties. _

_And then Skulduggery Pleasant came into view. His suit was black and ripped. He held his gun, his head bowed as he paced down the road. The determination, the ferocity, was clear in his stride. . _

_He stopped, now, and looked up, to face the dark silhouette. _

"_Valkyrie," he said. His voice was sympathetic, almost. Saddened. _

"_Get out of my way," the silhouette snapped coldly, in Valkyrie's voice. _

"_Please stop this Valkyrie." _

"_Get out of my way, Skulduggery." _

"_What about your parents? What about Tanith and Ghastly? What about me, Valkyrie? Are you really going to destroy us?" _

"_I'm only going to tell you once more, Skulduggery, and then I'm going to kill you. Get out of my way," Valkyrie said. But it was half hearted. Her voice cracked. _

"_I'll shoot you before you kill me."_

"_No you won't." _

"_If it doesn't kill you, I will shoot you again." _

"_You wouldn't. You couldn't." Her voice was definitely sad now. _

_Skulduggery thumbed back the hammer._

"_Stop this." _

_The silhouette tilted its chin up. _

"_No." _

_Skulduggery was silent once again. He gave a resigned sigh._

"_Then I'm sorry Valkyrie. I'm so, so sorry." _

_Skulduggery raised his gun, pointed straight at the silhouette. He turned his head away from her. _

"_I love you," he murmured. The gun shot rang through the streets. _

Valkyrie gasped and sat up straight, panting heavily.

"Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie looked up at the Necromancer from earlier. He was peering over her.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…I'm fine."

The Necromancer nodded, and turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh yeah, my name is Arrow Cause." He smiled slightly, then turned and left.

Valkyrie stared after him for a minute, and then sank back into the sofa cushions. She was not alone in the room. Small clusters of people sat on chatting or sleeping or simply sitting saying nothing.

The strange group were no longer together, but split up and sitting in various places.

"Right!" A very young, pretty girl yelled. "Meeting! Now!" She had bright green shoulder length hair.

The room buzzed with voices as the groups got up and people came into the room and began arranging themselves to face the girl with green hair.

"My name is Mia Wonder," she began, "I am twelve and I am an Adept. I'm sure your all wondering where the hell we're from" she gestured to the group of mages who were now together again, "and how we ended up here. Unfortunately though, I can't tell you. We've been given strict orders to keep our mouths shut."

There were some annoyed murmurs in the room.

"You can't expect us to let you stay here, without a clue _why _you're here," Ghastly Bespoke said.

"Granted. I see why you might have a problem. But we can't say. It's our orders."

Ghastly was silent for a long moment, then he nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. You can stay."

Mia nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

There was a large crash from the hallway, and Valkyrie rushed to see what it was and Ghastly and Tanith were close behind.

Standing in the doorway, looking quite frantic despite his obvious efforts to look calm, was Solomon Wreath.

"It got away," he murmured in disbelief, "it got away…"

"Wreath?" Valkyrie said, "what's going on? What got away?"

"The Remnant…" He said, worry clear on his face that was sleeked with sweat, "We went to put it back, and it got away…"

Valkyrie paled.

"The Remnant escaped? Where is it now?"

Solomon shook his head. "I do not know."

"Well, then. Our first priority is to find the Remnant. Come in."

Wreath stepped into the living room, looking more like he _was_ actually calm.

The girl looked up, saw Wreath, and froze, he lips curling back threateningly into a sneer.

"You_ ass hole_."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter fourteen-Coralline.

_Half the world would kill for cash, and that's exactly why I'm rich- _

_Er…No idea what the name of the band is…_

The woman could go on forever, just standing there, the model of patience. She looked like a statue. Her chest hardly moved as she breathed. Her eyes never blinked.

Not that Sanguine could see much of her face; she was covered up by a long black cloak, much to Sanguine's disappointment. She was pretty.

Sanguine sighed loudly and shifted from foot to foot, occasionally checking his watch. The woman did not move an inch. She didn't flinch when Sanguine cracked his knuckles. She didn't once sign in irritation, like all of Sanguine's other associates always had around him.

And then the ground began to rumble and Sanguine watched as the ground shuddered and cracked, and the Midnight Hotel slowly sprouted from the ground. Sanguine felt a pang of jealousy. A hotel could go under ground and sprout up wherever it wished. Sanguine however, was incapable of doing that any more. Due to that blasted girl, Valkyrie Cain. It gave him great pleasure to think that she was going to suffer, so very much.

"Wear this."

The voice made Sanguine jump. He composed himself quickly, and took the cloak the woman was holding out to him. He put it on and pulled the hood up.

"Ya sure this is gonna work?" He asked as he tied the string around his neck.

The woman turned to him slowly.

"Be quiet."

"Sorry."

The woman began walking, her feet not making any noise as they drifted over the twigs and pine needles. Sanguine's feet crunched noisily. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and licked his lips, occasionally glancing at the woman through his sunglasses.

The came to the door and Sanguine held it open for the woman. She passed through, and Sanguine was disgruntled he did not even get a thank you.

A man stood at the reception desk. He looked up as they arrived, his expression was slightly wary, but it quickly shifted to one of warm welcome. Anton Shudder was tall, and his hair hung to his shoulders, black and tousled. His suit was dark blue and he wore no jacket. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his muscled forearms. Sanguine was glad he could not be recognised under his cloak.

"Welcome," he said, opening his arms as if to pull them into a friendly embrace. "Welcome to the Midnight Hotel. Do you have a reservation?"

"My name is Coralline Murder," the woman said. Her delicate hand came out from under her cloak. She held it out to Anton.

He took it and Coralline pressed down firmly on his palm and blue electricity pulsed up his arm. He cried out in pain and shook uncontrollably and his eyes rolled back into his head. He dropped to the floor, his body stiff.

"So lovely to meet you," Coralline said, her voice even. Polite.

She stepped around the counter and tapped the body lightly with the tip of her high heel.

"Where is the key?" She asked.

Sanguine hunkered down and ripped Anton's shirt sleeve all the way up his arm to reveal the metal band with the key fastened to it.

Coralline held out her hand for the key. Sanguine pried it from the band and dropped it into her petite hand.

Coralline stepped over the body and walked towards the stairs. Sanguine followed, tipping his hood down as he went.

By the time Sanguine had heaved himself up all the stairs, he was ready to collapse to the ground and sleep. He was gasping in ridiculously large breaths as he fell to his hands and knees. Coralline, who had stepped over him without a care, had never quickened up her breathing. She had not once huffed or stopped for a break.

Sanguine looked up in time to see Coralline open the door just a crack, and step in, shutting it behind her.

Sanguine stared.

"Sanguine!" Coralline snapped from the other side of the door. Sanguine did not say anything. "Sanguine, get in here!"

Sanguine laughed now.

"You must be jokin' me!" He said, slapping his knee and continuing to laugh hysterically.

"Sanguine, if you do not get in here, I will cut your pay!" Coralline snapped impatiently.

Sanguine's eyes widened immediately in shock. He clambered up and approached the door. He took the key from the key hole and slid it into his pocket. He licked his lips, adjusted his sunglasses, opened the door a crack, stepped into the room and his mouth flopped open.

It was amazing.

Dark shadows swarmed everywhere, swooping and diving, gliding along. Amongst them, Coralline stood. He hood was down, and Sanguine peeled his eyes from the Remnants to get a proper look at her.

Her hair was blond and long, and slightly wavy. Her skin was unnaturally pale, and her lips were black. Her heart shaped face seemed angelic, but her features were distinct. Strong. Dangerous. Her face portrayed no emotion, but her eyes gave it away. She had wide, black eyes which shone brightly with childlike glee. They were framed with think lashes, finished off with an abundance of black make-up, making her look sinister. It completed her, that look of harshness. That look of violence.

Sanguine looked up just in time to see the Remnant come towards him at alarming speed. He opened his mouth to scream, and everything went black.

Coralline watched as Sanguine's eyes rolled into his head. He swayed for a moment, and then his pupils were visible again and he stood motionless. Black veins crawled up his skin. His lips turned black, too.

When he spoke, his voice was not his own.

"What is this deal?" It asked. The voice it spoke with was withered; each word sounded like it was spoken in a peculiar language, though still spoken in clear English.

"There is a girl," Coralline started, a smug smile on her face, "One, Valkyrie Cain…"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 15- The Search Begins.

_Find it in yourself to do what's right, and in the long run you won't regret it. _

There was stunned silence for all of two seconds as everyone turned to stare at the girl, who looked like she was ready to kill someone. When the two seconds was up, the girl ran straight at Solomon and raised a Doc Martin clad foot to smack it into Solomon's face. He grunted and brought his hands to his bleeding face, and then slumped to the floor, a ribbon of blood trickling from his mouth.

She went to kick him again and Valkyrie's brain kicked into action.

"Stop her!" She shouted. They needed Solomon alive. Thankfully Ghastly darted across the room to the girl and grabbed her arms, holding them in a painful lock behind her back.

"_HE LET IT OUT!_" the girl bellowed, her eyes still fixed on Solomon's still form. She looked mad. Valkyrie hadn't seen her out of control like this, and it unnerved her.

"Calm _down_," Ghastly shouted, tightening his grip on the girl's arms and making her cry out and drop to her knees.

"She's lost it!" Arrow shouted, looking horrified.

"Let me go!" She snapped, "I won't hurt him, I promise,"

Ghastly looked like he was deliberating this for a moment, and then he let go of her arms and she dropped like a rag doll to the floor. Shaking, she slowly stood up and instantly Arrow stepped up close to her and pinned her to the wall with a stream of shadows, and put a restraining arm on her shoulder, slamming her up against the wall. It looked sore, but the girl didn't flinch.

"Let what out? Tell us what you know!" He demanded.

The girl laughed humourlessly.

"Where do I start?" she said, a cold smile on her face. She wasn't wavered by Arrows aggressive attitude.

"Start with a name. All the time you've been here you haven't given us a straight answer for anything, and a shit lot of good that's going to do us up against Darquesse," Arrow spat.

The girl regarded him with an unreadable expression and spoke slowly, as if every word was a trigger for violence.

"My name is Harriot," she said, wiping a shaking hand across her forehead, "I felt it best not to give you a name, but you've so insistently demanded a name I felt it would be better than having to put up with your childish temper." Arrow glared. "And Wreath has let the Remnant loose," Harriot finished.

Arrow glanced at the unconscious Solomon; unsure-ness flickered in his eyes.

"Look at him," Arrow said, raising his eyebrows and gesturing to Wreath. "He ran in like a nervous bloody wreck and you were able to knock him out with one kick. I doubt he was in any state to let out a Remnant."

Harriot's tone was dangerous. "I could've _killed _himwith one kick if we didn't need him. I could kill _you_, with one kick, Cause." Arrow swallowed. "And how do you think he got in that state? He let out the Remnant and then realised his mistake."

"It's a possibility…" China mused. "But was it so necessary to knock him out? Not that I'm not glad you did, but he would've been much more helpful awake."

"I was angry," Harriot said. "He's just added to our problems."

"True. But he's not the biggest of our problems now. I find those who are unconscious pose less of a threat." There were murmured agreements. "I suggest we find Skulduggery," China said. "We need him."

"He could be anywhere," the girl with green hair, Mia, pointed out. "Ireland's a big place."

"There's a lot of us," Tanith said, her usual optimistic tone still there, which made Valkyrie want to smile if she was any longer capable of it. Worries swirled deep in her chest, holding all her happiness clasped tight there, unable to break free. "We could split up and search for him. He can't have gone far."

"And original and cunning plan as usual, Tanith," China said, her pretty eyes glaring daggers at Tanith.

"It's the best plan we've got," Ghastly said before Tanith could say anything else. "And it's simple. I suggest we all split up and take whatever transport we have. Go out and get in contact with whoever you need to contact and report here back by midnight tonight. And there is to be no contact with the Necromancer Temple whatsoever," Ghastly added with a sideward's glance at Harriot, who nodded.

Everyone was silent for a long time, Valkyrie bristled realising she should probably say something. With a resigned sigh, she spoke.

"We need Skulduggery," she said. All eyes were on her and she felt her face go red. "We need to prepare for a fight. And for now- the Sanctuary can't know anything about it." There was a wave of muttering and grumbles within the crowd which Valkyrie valiantly ignored. "We can't trust them right now. So, uh, I guess everyone split up and go searching." She finished lamely.

The room was suddenly buzzing with action. Over the excited murmuring were people shouting commands and directing people into search groups. The blonde woman who seemed to be the leader of the strange group was busy directing people left right and centre. She looked like she'd been through this before.

China approached Valkyrie, flanked by the three teens that Valkyrie had assumed were with the new group.

"Valkyrie," China said. He voice was still the lovely croon it usually was, but this time it was coated with a steely determination, "You and Arrow will come with me and my students."

Valkyrie nodded and glanced at the three students. They looked nervous but the excitement was clear in their wide eyes. This was clearly very new to them. The smallest girl, a red head with olive skin and a Chinese symbol tattooed onto her left shoulder, which was bare, looked the most anxious, twisting her small hands and picking at her nails, but she gave Valkyrie a broad smile.

"This is Scathe," China said, gesturing to the tallest boy who was clad in a long leather coat. He smiled and nodded, which Valkyrie returned. "And this is Colin and Jayne. Now we have the introductions safely put of the way, let's go before we end up in another dire situation."

Valkyrie followed China outside away from everyone getting organised. Away from Tanith and Fletcher and Ghastly, vaguely aware of Arrow striding along beside her. They approached a luxuriously deep grey Mercedes that China unlocked and slid into. Valkyrie got in too, sinking into the expensive leather of the car's interior Arrow got in beside her.

They cruised down the driveway and out onto the road and Valkyrie's mind went to Skulduggery Pleasant, and how much she needed him.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen.

_Who am I living for? _

They drove into Haggard just as it started to rain, heavy droplets pelting out of the gray morning sky. China dropped off Valkyrie and Arrow at the pier, saying she'd pick them up there again later that evening, then drove off without another word. They got a taxi to Temple Bar, and walked up the street together. It was still raining heavily, but Valkyrie didn't mind. The weather kept people inside, out of her way.

"So who is this guy?" Arrow asked as they walked. He didn't seem to mind the rain either.

"A Sensitive," Valkyrie said, keeping her answer clipped and making an effort to sound uninterested. She had a niggling feeling Arrow was trying to make small talk and she really wasn't in the mood for it.

"Oh." Arrow dropped the subject as they approached Finbar Wrong's house. Valkyrie looked up at it and noticed how neglected it looked. Like it hadn't been lived in for a while, and the rain just added to the depressing atmosphere. Valkyrie's instincts told her to be wary.

"Get behind me," Valkyrie said, clicking her fingers and feeding her magic into a bright, burning flame. Her belly fluttered slightly because she was able to produce such a large flame in the rain.

For a moment she thought Arrow was going to protest, but then he grumbled something Valkyrie couldn't hear over the thunder of the rain and stepped behind her. From the corner of her eye, she saw him slowly draw the gun from his pocket.

Valkyrie whirled round and smacked a fist down on his gun hand, which immediately snapped open and the silver revolver dropped into a puddle. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, forcing him down onto his knees, and she cracked an elbow into the gun hand and crushed it. Arrow howled in pain and cradled his wrist to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to stop himself crying and Valkyrie danced back from Arrow and swiped up the gun.

"What do you think you were _doing_?" Valkyrie snapped when she was a safe distance away.

Arrow's head snapped up. "What the hell are _you _doing!" His voice had gone rather high pitched.

"You pulled a gun on me!"

Arrow stared at her in total shock. "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Valkyrie waved the gun at him and Arrow scrambled back from it.

"What are you talking about?"

"You pulled a gun on me behind my back!"

Arrow spluttered. "And you think I was going to _kill you_?"

"Of course!"

"I thought we were in danger! That's why I have a freaking gun! If Skulduggery had pulled a gun out you wouldn't have broken his hand!" Arrow snapped.

The retort died on Valkyrie's tongue and she looked at him silently. She felt the stab wound in her heart and it hurt. She looked away from Arrow hunched over his broken hand and looked down at her boots instead. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just being cautious," she said quietly.

Arrow laughed coldly, getting slowly to his feet. "Was it necessary to break my hand?"

"I said I was sorry, ok?"

Arrow looked at her for a long time, droplets of water dripping down his nose and dripping onto his black t-shirt.

"Ok," he said softly. "You were right to be cautious. Sorry for freaking out."

"Sorry for breaking your hand," Valkyrie said sheepishly, looking up and handing Arrow back his gun.

Arrow snorted. "That's perfectly fine…"

They trudged up the garden path and Valkyrie started to shiver against the cold and rain, and she felt Goosebumps appear under her coat.

Valkyrie rapped the door sharply three times and waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

She jumped back when a hand flipped open the letter box and a pair of eyes peered out, resting on Valkyrie and Arrow. His eyes widened and the letter box swung back into place.

A moment later numerous bolts and chains could be heard rattling, and then the door swung open to reveal Finbar Wrong. He looked very thin and tired, and his ZZ Top t-shirt and jeans hung off him like a scare crow, and yet he still had a large grin on his face.

"Val!" He said happily, pulling Valkyrie into a crippling and unexpected embrace.

"Uh…Hello Finbar…" Valkyrie choked, struggling free.

"How are you, man?" Finbar said happily, ushering them inside.

"Fine, I suppose…" Valkyrie shrugged, and he and Arrow stepped into the dimly lit hall. Finbar closed the door behind them and, after re-doing all the bolts and chains, turned to them and his large grin turned to confusion.

"Where's Skul-man?" He asked.

"That's the thing," Valkyrie said, "we don't know."

Finbar frowned. "You've lost him?"

"No, we haven't _lost _him… Well we have. Sort of. He was just…There one minuet and gone the next, y'know?"

"So you don't know where you've left him?"

"No, we just don't…never mind…"

"Cool, man, cool…" Finbar nodded and then seemed to notice Arrow's presence. "Who's this guy?" He asked, looking at Arrow but asking Valkyrie.

"This is Arrow Cause," Valkyrie said. "He's a friend of mine."

Finbar seemed to deem this answer adequate and nodded happily. "Sweet. So what's crackin' with Skul-man?"

Arrow spoke for the first time since they'd entered. "Do you mind if we sit down?"

"Sure man…" Finbar did a double take on Arrow's hand. "Dude! I'll fix your hand while you're here, too…"

"Much appreciated."

They followed Finbar into a small living room, with rather unexceptional interior. There was a shelf on one wall, overburdened with hundreds of dusty paper backs, obviously well read by the house's inhabitants, judging by the worn covers, but not recently, because they were eclipsed by a thick layer of dust. There was a sofa of which the design was more suited to a Persian rug, and a few framed photos here and there.

Valkyrie sat on the edge of the sofa next to Arrow while Finbar went to gather some bandages, and when he returned Valkyrie filled him in on Skulduggery's disappearance, Solomon's arrival and the girl, Harriot. When she was done, Finbar nodded thoughtfully.

"So you're kinda stuck…" He said.

"Well, yes."

"But…Why such a big gathering? Like, last time Skul-man took a vay-cay to the Land of The Faceless Ones, there wasn't, like, a massive search party or anything…"

Valkyrie thought about this. "Well, I guess everyone just panicked this time, really. With…with Darquesse on the way," Valkyrie tried not to wince.

Finbar shrugged. "This Darquesse thing is crazy, man… Sharon and our kid haven't been here in weeks."

Arrow leaned forward, being careful not to disturb his broken hand but finally looking interested. "Really? Why?" He inquired.

"Because of Darquesse! She'll be here soon, man, and I don't want her coming here and getting my kid, y'know? I just came back here to get some more things…"

Arrow frowned. "Darquesse won't be here for a few more years, at least. Why hide now?"

Finbar shook his head, and when he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper, "I've had more visions. Bad visions. Darquesse it getting nearer and nearer and she's not that far away," he sighed, and suddenly looked very much like an old man. "I just want to keep my family safe. That's it."

Valkyrie looked at Finbar's face. His tired eyes and sunken face, and for the first time she saw past the absent-minded, grinning, shabby man she'd always seen, and instead she came face to face with a man who wanted nothing but to protect his family. To keep them safe, and away from such a terrible monster like Darquesse. Like Valkyrie.

Valkyrie looked at that face and allowed herself a moment to lose hope.


End file.
